Forgotten?
by Kyu-san
Summary: Ryo sees something he wishes he didn't. His heart shredded before him. What will he do to cope with his sorrow. Ch.3 will be the end....coming soon...
1. Default Chapter

Be True 

**By: Kyu-chan**

**Disclaimer: In my own world they are mine! But not in the real one cries TT**

**Chapter 1**

Randy 'Ryo' Maclean working at NYPD's 27th Precinct with his partner Dee Latner. The time has come to confess his love but when he finds Dee with someone elsewill his feelings change?

The day was like any other. Ryo tried to finish paper work as Dee hit on him. Rose always finding reasons to send Dee away so he could see Ryo alone. JJ always hanging on Dee and begging for his love. Yep Just a normal day, to bad it wouldn't last.

Dee had stopped pouncing Ryo when they were alone. He told Ryo that he had to figure himself out, and if he decided he didn't want Dee then well Dee promised to bacl off, for good. Ryo still couldn't admit to himself that he loved Dee. He never really tried hard to get Dee off when he was attacked him but when Dee looked at his panicked face he told him to figure it out.

Since Dee's behaved and been kind about it all. Still stealing a kiss here and there but never tried for more. Ryo saw his struggle he went through to not jump him every chance he got but still couldn't admit his feelings till one night when Dee had to work late. He went home to change and everything and argued for hours till it was time for Dee to get off work.

Ryo had gotten through to himself and grabbed his keys and ran to pick up Dee. He knew what he had to do and now was a good a time as any.

He pulled up to the Precinct building and waited anxiously for Dee to emerge but as time passed there still was no Dee.

Ryo couldn't take it and got out of the car and ran into the building calling Dee's name. He slowed when he started down the hall to where Dee should be and found his office light still on.

Ryo heart leaped into his throat as he grew closer and closer to the slightly open door. Dee was there and he wanted him more than ever. He pushed it open slowly to surprise him but as he took a breath to yell Dee and leap at him, he choked.

The scene before him made him freeze. Time seemed to slow but his heart beat faster and faster. What was going on? Dee and JJ stood there doing what Ryo hoped to do when he entered. Time came back like a slap in the face. Ryo beautiful dark eyes turned into a angry stare as they welled up with tears.

"Dee, why?" He growled in a wet sob.

Dee shoved JJ away looking startled and started toward Ryo but he ran out. He ran to the car and immediately went home.

"Ryo? What'd the bastard do? I'll kill him." Bikky was back from Carol's and had found Ryo crying in the shower in hopes of washing away what he had seen. All Bikky could do was offer to beat up Dee but nothing would help Ryo now. His heart bled with the wound of betrayal Dee had inflicted.

For the next couple of days Ryo locked himself in his room only to leave to the bathroom. Bikky had Carol come over to help get Ryo to come out but nothing worked. They left him food outside the door in case Ryo got hungry but he barely ate. Bikky stayed home as Carol went to school and called for Ryo and himself that they'd be out for a week.

Dee had tried to talk to Ryo but Bikky made sure he couldn't get in. Dee would wait for Carol to arrive to get in when the brat let her in but they were always prepared.

The week was almost up. Ryo needed to work and Bikky needed to go to school but Ryo hadn't said a thing. Bikky wasn't gonna leave him there alone. What if the bastard got in?

Carol brought Bikky's homework everyday but he was to worried about Ryo to even try and fail anyway.

"Bikky, has he come out at all?" Carol asked as she set down he books.

"No."

"You have to get in there."

"Yeah I know but…"

"But nothing! Your getting in there to check on him." She shoved him toward the door.

"OK, ok. I'll see what I can do." Bikky set to work and ended up having to take off the doorknob to get in. "Hey, Ryo?"

Bikky walked around the bed to find Ryo curled up on the floor eye' bloodshot from crying and silent tears falling down his face. Carol came up beside him.

"Hey Ryo, come on. Tell us what Dee did."

Carol mentioning Dee was a bad idea. Ryo seemes to snap out of his daze and started sobbing loudly while mumbling stuff that must have been the cause of his suffering.

Carol Kneeled by Ryo and held him. Quietinghim down and trying toget him to tell them exactically what happened.

"Ryo tell us. It's the only way we can help." She said softly.

"Yeah, tell me what he did so I can kill him!" Bikky offered.

"Bikky!" Carol yelled and shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry."

"Ryo please."

Ryo quieted but the tears didn't stop.

"I…I finally got through to myself about my feeling for him." He shut his eyes tight, "a…and I went to surprise him when he got off work."

Carol cooed gentling and told him to continue.

"He and…and JJ." He growled angrily.

He couldn't go on but they knew what he must've seen.

"Oh how horrible." Carol said.

"That's it! I knew he was no good! I really am going to kill 'im!" Bikky threatened.

"Now Bikky wait…"

"No! He has to pay!"

"But…"

Just then there was a pounding on the front door.

"Must be him now. You two go in the bathroom and lock it just in case he gets in"

Carol Pulled up Ryo and lead him to the Bathroom but only left him there and went back out to confront Dee herself.

Bikky was furious and flung the door open with a loud bang.

"You sonofabitch!" He lunged at Dee before he could speak.

"Hey brat get off!"

"STOP!"

They froze, Carol stood over them. Her features twisted and angry.

"Bikky. Off." He got off.

She kneeled next to Dee who was surprised at her harshness. She Brought her hand back and slapped him. The sound seemed to echo.

"Hey what's the…" he started.

"Don't talk! What you did to Ryo was cruel."

Bikky stood there to the side with his arms crosses, glareing at Dee who was still on the floor in the midlle of the hall.

"Let me talk to Ryo." Dee demanded.

"No. The mere mention of your name brings him to tears. He loves you and he finally realized that. He went to surprise you but then…" She broke off.

"Look! You made Carol cry now. Explain why you hurt Ryo."

"I never meant…"

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" Bikky yanked on Dee's collar as he demanded an explanation. "Carol go check on Ryo."

"sniff…k."

"Now tell me before I beat you!"

"I'm not gonna tell a good for nothin' brat like you. Let me talk to Ryo!" Dee glared at the boy.

"Ryo wait…don't go out there!" Carol pleaded.

Bikky turned to Ryo, "Ryo lemme take care of it. You go back inside."

Ryo said nothing and pushed Bikky aside. De stood and then was slapped for the second time that night.

"Ryo I…"

Ryo spoke almost as if nothing had really happened. "Dee…go home." Ryo seemed almost normalexcept for his eyes. His dark eyes held all his hate, pain, and sorrow. It made Dee feel sick with guilt.

"Ryo I'm sorry."

"Go home."

Ryo went back to work and Bikky went back to school but only fro Ryo of course.

Everyone at the precinct knew something was up. Dee never tried to get near Ryo, it was more like he was avoiding him. Ryo never spoke to him unless it was bout work. And if anyone asked he would sya he needed to be somewhere or just walk off. JJ was himself and clung to Dee who never semmed to notice because he was to occupied looking at Ryo. Ryo always glared at JJ as if he could will his head to explode and JJ would smirk which made Ryo in even a worse mood than he was already in.

At home Ryo would always take care of Bikky as usual but everynight he cried himself to sleep.

Bikky sometimes went to try and comfort or just stay there till he fell asleep.

Dee tried calling every night but no one ever picked up so he'd leave messeges but Bikky deleted them before he was even finished talking.


	2. Memory

Memory 

**By: Kyu-chan**

**Disclaimer: In my own world they are mine! But not in the real one cries TT**

**Chapter 2**

As the weeks passed Ryo's mood seemed to mellow but deep inside he was screaming.

Rose took Ryo's hostility toward Dee as permission to assign them new partners. Dee was put with JJ, which he bitched at Rose for but ended up giving in. Ryo was partnered up with Drake.

Ryo's personality change put a damper on Rose's hopes of getting Ryo. Every time he made a move Ryo would get pissed and yell or even fight back giving him a black eye. Rose finally gave up with the direct route and tried more of a subtle approach but that didn't work either. Ryo would scream that he wasn't gay and storm off.

Dee never was able to get anywhere near Ryo at work or off. He called less and less and finally stopped.

Everyone stopped talking to either about the other as if they never met.

Ryo hurt more the less he saw Dee and locked his feelings for the other man deep inside a corner of his mind. After awhile he even forgot about him in a sense. He surprised Bikky one night when the boy mentioned him just out of pure curiosity on how things were at work. Ryo seemed confused and acted as though he never knew him.

"Ryo, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered s he made dinner.

"Well I mean, you seem fine but that's the problem."

"…"

"Huh?" He paused. He seemed completely lost and he shook his head.

"C'mon you know the bastard who always tried to get in your pants."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry Bikky."

"Are you joking? I gotta call Carol."

He ran off and Ryo just couldn't get what the big deal was. Who was Dee anyway? Why'd Bikky seem so worried about it?

"Ryo, Carol's here!"

"Hello Ryo."

"Hello Carol." He grabbed another plate from the cupboard.

"Go on ask him, he's totally lost it." Bikky nudged Carol.

"Ok ok, keep your pants on." She took a seat and looked at Ryo. "Do you remember Dee?"

"No, should I?" He just couldn't get why they cared so much.

"Well yeah."

"I told you! He forgot him!" Bikky shrieked.

"Hold on Bikky maybe he's just messing around." She stated hopefully.

Ryo just stared at the both of them confused. "Uh, should I really know this Dee person?"

"Yes." Bikky and Carol said in unison.

"Oh! Well I don't so…"

Carol interrupted realizing what was wrong, "OMG! Bikky I think he was hurt so bad that he inflicted some sort of memory loss on himself."

"Who is Dee?" Ryo asked annoyed.

"Bikky stay here, I'll be back in an hour."

"Hey I thought you hated me?"

Carol had left to find Dee. She hasn't forgiven him for what he did but didn't think Ryo should just forget. Bikky had told her that he heard Ryo cry in his sleep or say his name. Now Ryo didn't even remember him.

"I do but I think you should see Ryo." Carol said.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Well yeah but you know."

She gave a heavy sigh, "He doesn't remember you."

"What?"

"He has no idea who you are, Bikky and I have been asking him about you and nothing."

"Oh," He looked sad, "I guess he was really serious then."

"I'll say, he cried for weeks and still does in his sleep."

"Ryo."

The phone rang. Bikky ran to get it.

"Oh hey Carol."

"I'm bringing Dee over."

"Wait…"

"No, he's coming. I don't think it's good for Ryo just lock everything away."

"Fine. See ya."

Carol finally returned with Dee trailing behind. Ryo was putting stuff away in the kitchen.

"Go get 'im Dee." Carol and Bikky whispered as they shoved him off.

Ryo was putting away the dishes like always. Dee watched him as if in a trance. He walked up to him and stood behind him. Ryo turned and ran right into him.

"Oh I…"

He looked at the man in front of him. He knew that face but where? His eyes were a beautiful emerald, which he noticed looked at him with such longing.

"Ryo."

Dee embraced him, which startled him. What was he supposed to do? Carol walked in.

"Ryo do you remember?"

"I uh…ahhh!"

His legs collapsed from under him. He only kept from falling to the floor because the man hadn't released him yet. Pictures danced in front of his eyes and flashes of memory. Then he passed out.

"Uhg…my head." He groaned as he tried to sit up but failed.

"Ryo are you alright?" Carol leaned over him.

"I think so…"

Dee walked back out with a fresh washrag but once Ryo saw him the pain in his head grew.

Bikky grabbed Dee and dragged him away. "Well I guess he's starting to remember but since he tried to forget everything thing it hurts to pull them back up."

"Since when do you know so much?" Dee looked at the child quizzically. "Anyway, I wish I could take it back."

"Well ya can't"

"I'm gonna go."

Bikky let him leave, he didn't care much but Carol was convinced she needed to make Ryo remember.

Monday arrived and Ryo went back to work. When he got there that guy was waiting outside. His head hurt a little but not as much.

"What do you want?"

"Ryo, I'm trying to help."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you."

Ryo stopped walking.

"What?"

"I love you."

A tear fell down Ryo's face but he didn't know why except it hurt to hear this man say he loved him.

"Hey Ryo I…" It was Drake but he stopped when he saw Dee.

"Drake can you tell me what this man is to me?"

Drake for a moment thought Ryo was pretending to not know but he looked lost.

"Uh, he was your um…partner and uh."

Then of all people JJ had to show up.

"Dee!"

"Oh no." said Dee.

"Oh come on."

Ryo glared at him and felt anger coarse through him.

"Oh, hey Ryo." He said pretending to just notice he was there.

"Go away JJ." Dee growled.

"But Dee."

"Go!"

He left but shot Ryo a hateful stare as he went.

"Seems you know him." Dee said.

"Yeah I do, but I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know."

"Dee I don't think you should remind him." Drake warned.

"Quiet Drake."

"I'll just go."

Drake left them facing each other with Ryo lost and Dee just wanting him back.

"Ryo you hate him because you caught me and him kissing."

"Why would I care?"

"Because according to Bikky and Carol you were going to surprise me, because you really do love me."

"But I…"

"Shh."

Dee took the last steps to close the distance between them and kissed him. Ryo stiffened then kissed back. He pulled away at the realization.

"I…"

Dee brushed the tears away as they trailed down Ryo's face.

"But you…"

"That's over."

"Dee I missed you!"

Everyone seemed to hear and rushed to see what was going on. JJ came plowing through plowing everyone down to get to them.

"No!" He was upset. "No, you hate each other!"

"No JJ, I never hated Ryo, only myself." He held on to the crying Ryo. "You caused me to hurt him."

"No!"

Ryo held himself up and walked up to JJ. "Back off." He growled straight into JJ's flustered face.

"I was here first!" JJ was getting more and more desperate by the minute.

Dee stepped up beside Ryo and took his hand. "I made a mistake that day JJ."

"But Dee."

Ryo and Dee walked away from the precinct and the group of people hand in hand and went to Ryo's. Everything seemed to go back to normal and everyone was happy or at least relieved except for one.

A/N: Eh, um, I think I didn't do so good on this one. Gomennasai.


End file.
